September
by theatrhythms
Summary: Lea can’t stand silence, even at his friend’s expense.


**Title: **September

**Author: **X Academy

**Series:** Kingdom Hearts

**Summary: **Lea can't stand silence, even at his friend's expense.

**Warnings/Rating:** T. Just a little language and alcohol.

**Pairings:** None.

**Characters:**

Lea – 17  
Isa – 18

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Had this floating around in my head for a bit, so I decided to write. Don't worry guys; I'm writing _Viva_ again, so have no fear. Ahem, I say no pairings, but you can choose to interpret this however you want. I don't ship Lea x Isa, but you can see some if you put your goggles on. ;D Oh, and as a side note, Lea & Isa are a bit older then they are in _Birth by Sleep_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Twirling the cigarette around between my thin fingers, I lean over the balcony of my apartment, reveling in the warmth of the summer night. My chakrams are resting at my feet; I was practicing whirling the deadly wheels around my index finger and aiming them at random targets. Still, I haven't gotten much better at wielding them after having the weapons for about a week.

And then my mind travels to how I got them; strolling around a flea market with Isa, and seeing the chakrams hung on display. I'd begged Isa to get them for me, and of course, being the pushover he is, he eventually gave in.

I drop my cigarette over the balcony and watch it fall to the ground, blowing out a sigh. As soon as I have nothing to do, I want to do everything. It's a horrible weakness, but I love to have it.

Just as I bend over to pick up a chakram, I hear a key turning in the lock of my front door. Whipping around in surprise, I see Isa trying to push the door open, only to fail, no thanks to the latch on the door.

"Um, Lea?" he calls out.

I take a step forward, but stop after a moment. My lips turn up into a devious smirk, and I decided to let him struggle for a bit.

Isa shakes the door a bit after not getting a response, and I can see his hand groping around for the latch inside the house. "Shit," he mumbles, kicking the door in frustration.

I can barely contain my laugh as he continues to grapple with the latch, a stream of curses flowing freely from his lips. The vulgar words sound unusual and strange in his smooth bass voice.

Finally, I spoke up. "Do you need help?" I asked, ambling casually up to the door.

Isa let out an exasperated sigh, "No shit, Sherlock," he snapped as I reached up to unlock the latch.

As I opened the door I noticed that Isa looked a little disheveled, inebriated and confused. Well, that's unexpected; Isa never got drunk, at least not around me.

I instantly grew more serious. "You okay?" I asked, watching him warily as he let himself in, "You're back early."

Isa plopped himself onto my couch, boneless and giddy. "I decided to leave the party," he slurred, "It was g-getting outta hand."

My mind traveled to the small brunette he left with. "What about your date?" I asked, lazily kicking the door shut and heading towards the kitchen. "Did you leave her there?"

Isa smirked, "Yup."

I shook my head as I opened the fridge and grabbed two cans of soda. "Some date you are," I mumbled, but Isa, with his fox ears, heard it all.

"Like you'd know, Lea," he replied, but he didn't seem pissed, just drunk and incoherent.

I slumped on the couch next to him and handed him a soda, but he pushed it away. Cracking my can open, I decided to go on, since I hated silence more than anything. "So, was the party that bad?" I asked.

Isa leaned against me before he started to speak. "Well, the d-drinks were crap," he started, his voice still slurring, "and the lights were too bright. Too many people. My date was a slut."

I suppressed my laugh. "What do you mean?" I asked, covering my mouth with my soda can.

"She danced with everyone but me," he said, and it was hard not to find the sadness in Isa's voice a little funny. He was never sad, so it sounded unusual. "She even danced with girls."

This time I couldn't help but crack up at his whining. "If I were you, bro, I would've enjoyed that," I said through my cackling.

Isa shrugged a little, too drunk to really care. He ran a shaky hand through his blue hair. "Well, that's you. I'm n-not you, Lea," he said.

That stung a little bit, and I stopped laughing. I know he didn't mean to hurt my feelings, but it hurt knowing that I was so much unlike the person I'd always looked up to. Not that Isa knew that.

When I stood up to throw my empty soda can away, Isa slumped onto his side, flopping down like a bag of bones. He whined softly, and I laughed at him.

"S'not funny, Lea," he mumbled incoherently, trying to pick himself up but failing miserably.

"No, it's not," I said as I helped him lean against the arm of the sofa, "It's hilarious."

He aimed a face at me; I think he was trying to glare, but he just looked like a retard. "B-bitch," he said, and I tried not to start cracking up again.

"Jerk.", I replied with a smirk.

Isa started to raise a hand at me, like he was trying to flip me off, but he put it down, too drunk to even do that. He mumbled a bunch of swearwords, and I couldn't stop laughing at him.

"Lea," he said, and his voice was grave, but laced with alcohol.

Glancing up at my friend, I noticed the sudden sadness on his face, and I felt a shock of guilt for teasing him.

I sat down beside him, putting his legs on my lap. "I'm sorry…" I started to say, but his slur cut me off.

"D-don't be s-s-sorry," he said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, "I'm not p-pissssed."

I glanced at him, "You're not?"

"N-no," he replied, "I'm just sad you weren't at the party."

The same feeling of shame hit me again. "Hey, if you really wanted me to come, you just coulda…" I started, but he cut me off again.

"I knew you w-wouldn't have…" he paused, like he forgot what he was going to say before continuing, "… wanted to come. You didn't like Saige."

At first I forgot who Saige was, shows you how memorable the slut was, but then I remembered her as the brunette Isa took to the party. "That doesn't matter. I'd be there for you," I said.

Isa smiled drunkenly. "S-still. I didn't want to m-make you do s-sumthin' 'tupid," he said, and I almost didn't understand what he was saying.

Smiling a little, I relaxed into the sofa, still watching Isa's face. "Thanks," I said, even though I wasn't sure that was the right thing to say to him.

Isa's eyes opened then, the green orbs almost glowing in the dark, and he stared at me. His eyes were glazed over and a little confused, but they were focused on mine.

As his gaze grew uncomfortable, I looked away, my eyes traveling to the balcony. I stared at the moon, knowing that Isa loved it for some inexplicable reason, and then at the stars, trying to think of something to say to him.

I heard a small noise, and my brain eventually registered it as a snore. Turning to look at Isa, the teen was asleep, his mouth open a little, his head cocked to the side. I couldn't help but be a little sad that my best friend wasn't there to talk to me anymore, but the thought of waking him never crossed my mind.

"Night, Isa," I murmured.

* * *

**Random, but I like it. :D I'd been meaning to do a fic with Lea and Isa since they'd been released, but I haven't gotten around to doing it until now. I love Lea so much, and Isa along with him. ;) Yeah, Lea smokes in my mind. I'm just alluding to Axel, and possibly Reno, because Lea's connected to both characters.**

**LOL, Saige is actually a girl I know. She was kinda my friend for awhile before I realized how lame and 2 dimensional she is, so yeah. I had to make a reference.**

**The title doesn't have much to do with the fic; I took it from the song **_**Wake Me Up When September Ends**_**. The reason for this is because 1) the song has a poignant feel to it, and even though this fic isn't angsty or sad, there's kind of an underlying sadness I wanted to point out, and 2) because since the first time I heard the song, I've thought of Axel, and he's Lea's nobody. Maybe September could be considered part of the summer (when the fic takes place), but that just depends on where you live.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**- X Academy**


End file.
